


日久见人心（6）

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	日久见人心（6）

日久见人心（六）  
by乔十七

26  
然而林在范终究没有送王嘉尔去医院，临近傍晚的时候他接了一个电话就匆匆出门了，目的地对他而言熟悉又陌生，熟悉是因为这里曾经是他常去报到的地方，陌生是因为那一扇门，已经一年多没有推开过了。  
从电梯间走过来朝东第7扇门，门口的鞋柜最下层有一个装着粘毛滚筒的盒子，盒子暗格里放着一把备用钥匙，林在范用这把备用钥匙打开了门。玄关处整齐堆放着鞋子，打开鞋柜拖鞋也还放在原来的位置上，他换好拖鞋走进去，干净整洁的餐桌上放着一个空花瓶，走进客厅布艺沙发套因为浆洗过而呈现干净挺括的样子，落地窗前拉着浅米色的纱帘，推开虚掩着的卧室门，床上的人因为病痛而蜷缩成一团。  
“荣宰？”林在范坐到床边伸手拍拍崔荣宰的臂膀，“胃疼得厉害么？”  
“……”崔荣宰额头上不断冒着冷汗，紧锁着眉头努力睁开了眼睛，“在范……”  
“站得起来吗？我现在带你去医院。”  
“对不起……又来麻烦你……”崔荣宰笑得比哭还难看，“我真的没办法……”  
林在范把崔荣宰扶起来，等对方套上了拖鞋后架着往外走：“这么大的人了，还这样不注意身体。”  
“最近加班就没注意……”  
“自己的身体自己不注意谁来帮你注意？”林在范把人带到玄关换鞋子，见崔荣宰不说话又补了一句，“你要照顾好你自己，这样我才能放心。”  
“如果……我不能把自己照顾好呢？”  
林在范抬头对上崔荣宰的眼睛，片刻停留后他移开了视线：“那就找个人照顾你。”  
   
   
27  
“胃镜检查下来是急性胃出血，”戴着口罩的医生给林在范、崔荣宰指了指胃镜结果报告上的图片，“出血点有三个，我给你开个单子办住院。”激光打印机发出吱吱声，“年轻人多注意点身体，胃出血可大可小，再晚一点要是胃穿孔就危险了。”  
“好的……”崔荣宰有气无力地应答。  
“今天让你朋友陪着吧，输液观察三天再看看情况。”  
“好的医生。”林在范答应下来，“这几天饮食除了吃清淡一点外还有什么要注意的吗？”  
“嗯……直接订餐吧，住院部有专门的营养餐。”  
“好的，谢谢医生。”  
住院体检、个人病史和过敏情况填写、交押金、办理入住手续，一圈折腾下来之后崔荣宰终于住进了病房，护士量完体温后就给他扎上输液针。药液缓慢地滴落，林在范买了一些生活必需品回来顺便调高了病房内的空调温度。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“稍微好一点了……”  
“药还没吃吧？”林在范翻了翻护士放在床边柜上的药盒，“都要饭后吃啊……明天的饭订好了，今天晚上的来不及订，你想吃什么我去买。”  
崔荣宰摇摇头：“没什么胃口。”点滴的药效开始作用，眼皮开始发沉，“你先去吃饭吧……”  
林在范吃过晚饭后买了小米粥回病房，崔荣宰睡着他就没把人叫醒。和人事请完假后他握着手机发呆，除了上次在办公室发生的一点点不愉快以外，王嘉尔从不过问他的行踪。不问、不想，是个百般体贴的情人，却也是淡漠疏离的情人。不，只是相互纾解欲望的炮友，连情人都够不上。  
点开短信界面打算写点什么话，支离破碎写了一些，最后又全部删除。解释不知道可以传递出什么样的心情、隐藏或显露什么样的心情，林在范没来由地害怕收到回复，又害怕收不到回复。  
输液袋里的液体接近底部，林在范按铃，不一会儿护士过来看看输液袋所剩无几就把输液的针头拔掉，一来一去的动静刚好吵醒了崔荣宰。  
“你醒了？”林在范站起来，“给你买的粥凉了，我去给你放微波炉里热一下。吃完晚饭再把药吃了，应该能好很多。”  
崔荣宰侧身去看林在范把打包盒内的粥倒到新买的保鲜盒内，他欲言又止，最后只是蹦出两个字：“谢谢。”  
   
   
28  
林在范洗保鲜盒的时候忽然想起来王嘉尔的导师住的也是这家医院，他拿出手机编辑了一条短信发过去：“法务部的崔荣宰胃出血住院了，刚好也住在你导师住的医院。”  
王嘉尔的短信回得很快：“住在几楼几号病房？明天我过来看看。”  
林在范收拾好洗好的保鲜盒发现崔荣宰又睡着了，他支好了陪床的躺椅、关掉电视机，然后给王嘉尔回信息：“533。你导师怎么样了？”  
那边厢郑钧的病房里刚放完夜间新闻，王嘉尔用遥控器关掉电视跟病床上戴着老花镜的导师说：“老郑，夜间新闻都放完了，该睡觉了。”他又转向保姆黄阿姨，“黄阿姨也赶紧回家吧，路上注意安全！”  
“好的好的，”黄阿姨满脸和蔼笑容，“郑老师、小王，我就先回去了。”  
王嘉尔贴心地帮黄阿姨拿包，把人送到电梯间才回病房，一走进病房就看到郑钧又打开了电视正在换台。  
“老郑。”王嘉尔一脸无可奈何。  
郑钧看到王嘉尔站在门口自知理亏，他把电视关了碎碎念：“催催催，就知道催。”  
“您老这几天在医院就老实点吧！”王嘉尔走过去“没收”了遥控器顺手把老爷子的老花镜摘了，“病人就要多休息，听话啊。”  
“宜恩也没管这么多，就你事儿多。”  
“师兄归师兄，我归我，今晚我陪夜您就得听我的。”  
“知道了。”老爷子满脸嫌弃盖好被子背过身去睡觉。  
王嘉尔关掉大灯往躺椅上一躺，按亮手机回信息：“老爷子好多了，能吃能喝能发老小孩脾气，现在睡下了。”  
林在范：“早点休息，晚安。”  
   
   
29  
林在范的手机在黑夜里又震动了一下，屏幕上亮起来自王嘉尔的短信：“出来，我在病房外。”  
林在范轻轻推开病房门，走廊上只亮着夜灯静悄悄的没有人。王嘉尔的短信又发过来：“我在楼梯间等你。”林在范轻轻关上病房门朝楼梯间的方向走，刚推开门走进去，王嘉尔身上熟悉的香水味道就扑过来，背后的门发出嘭的声响。  
没有点灯的漆黑楼梯间王嘉尔搂着林在范的脖子贴着他的耳朵用低沉而性感的嗓音念他的名字：“林在范。”  
林在范伸手扶住王嘉尔的腰：“别闹，在医院呢。”  
“那你说你喜欢我么？”  
王嘉尔鼻尖呼出的热气贴着林在范的耳侧，不等他的回答就顺着脖子慢慢往下移，被他吻过很多次的柔软嘴唇滑到脖子上，湿润的舌头缓缓舔舐喉结，舌尖继续向下碰到了锁骨，王嘉尔又换牙轻咬。  
“喜欢。”林在范咽了咽口水说。  
王嘉尔一点点解开林在范的衬衫纽扣，骨节分明的手指抚摸结实的肌肉然后停在皮带上：“喜欢谁？”慵懒的语调响起来，手上已经慢慢解开皮带扣。  
“喜欢你。”林在范的话音落下王嘉尔的手就已经伸进他的内裤里碰到已然挺立的欲望。  
“我是谁？”王嘉尔只是稍微撸动了一下，手里的欲望突然涨大一圈。  
黑暗里视觉并没有什么用，林在范闭着眼睛去感受，王嘉尔的鼻息向下缓慢地撩动：“王嘉尔。”  
湿润而温热的感觉包裹住林在范的欲望，王嘉尔蹲在他的脚边正在用灵活的舌尖勾勒某个发热发胀器官形状，近乎折磨人的撩动暂停，有滋有味吮吸声听上去十分淫靡。  
“可是，我不喜欢你。”  
   
林在范忽然睁开眼睛，他还在病房里，窗外天已经蒙蒙亮。一直被紧握的手机锁屏上依旧显示着未读的短信，王嘉尔在昨天夜里回复了“晚安”便再无其他。他长长地叹气，分不清心里究竟是什么感受。  
   
   
30  
吃过早饭护士给崔荣宰换了一只手扎针输液，前脚护士离开后脚门又被推开。  
“崔组长？”王嘉尔率先探头进来，后面紧跟着段宜恩。  
段宜恩看到病房里除了崔荣宰还有林在范，他略微有些意外：“林总监，这么巧？听说崔组长病了，我和王律师过来探望探望。”  
“段律师、王律师，你们好。”崔荣宰坐在病床上露出笑容，“让你们撇下工作特地跑一趟真是过意不去。”  
林在范和段宜恩、王嘉尔交换了一下视线互相点头示意。  
“没有的事，我们来看研究生时候的导师，顺便来你这里转转。”段宜恩把手里捧着的鲜花放到飘窗上，“一点点心意，多看看花心情舒畅病也好得快。”  
“谢谢。”  
王嘉尔站在床尾顺手翻了翻病人信息卡：“崔组长你得的是急性胃出血？”  
“嗯，我胃不好是老毛病了。”说着，崔荣宰挠挠头。  
“知道是老毛病还不注意。”林在范忍不住说了一句。  
“最近太忙了没注意就……”  
王嘉尔连忙打断说：“真是对不住，是我们这边工作进度没有安排好。”  
“没有的事，这是我自己不好，段律师、王律师你们每天都加班到很晚，我才是觉得过意不去的那个。”  
“不，还是我们思考不周了。”段宜恩摆摆手，“我们习惯加班了，反正也会跟张副总算上加班费的，你不要想太多，安心养病比较重要。”  
“那是，我们可是最熟悉《劳动法》的律师！”王嘉尔冲崔荣宰挤挤眼睛成功把对方逗笑了。  
“段律师、王律师，谢谢你们今天来看我。”  
“崔组长，祝你早日康复，我和王律师待会儿还有事就先走了。”段宜恩又转向林在范，“林总监再见。”王嘉尔在段宜恩身后朝林在范挥挥手。  
“再见。我送送你们……”林在范刚想走几步却被崔荣宰拉住了手，他低头询问，“怎么了？”  
“……”崔荣宰皱着眉头没说话。  
“林总监留步吧，”王嘉尔云淡风轻地微笑了一下，“崔组长看上去不太舒服，可能帮他叫一下医生比较好。”他干净利落地收回视线，犹如陌生人般礼貌疏离地跟着段宜恩离开。  
提示铃按下，护士进门，林在范的脸色不太好看。  
   
五天后崔荣宰顺利出院，趁着周末放假林在范睡足了懒觉之后起床收拾屋子，一番整理之后总觉得少了什么东西。他坐在卧室的床上慢慢思考，然后突然意识到之前王嘉尔拿部分衣物过来的行李箱不见了。打开衣柜清点一番之后他确信王嘉尔的衣服都被拿走了，连同浴室里那一支用干电池的声波震动牙刷。  
没有预兆，没有事先打招呼，转眼间王嘉尔就从这里撤退得干干净净，不给林在范一点点反应时间。说不清楚的酸涩在心间弥漫开，他拿着手机翻出王嘉尔的号码拨过去，电话通但是没人接。  
提着的一颗心就此沉入冰凉的水底。  
   
如果现在才想起来要说我喜欢你，是不是已经太晚了。  
   
 


End file.
